


Cursed

by Minai28



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Curses, Fluff, High School, Hurt and comfot, M/M, Magic, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puberty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: This takes place in a world full of superheroes and villains, of magic, superpowers, and aliens.Sasuke has been cursed at the tender age of 10, most of his life since then has revolved around it in one way or another.First, he and his brother had to move to the US for his safety, he had to have special arrangements made to even go to a normal school, Itachi could barely go to college because the curse tends to act up at random and Sasuke needs him to calm down...The now 16-year-old Sasuke was thankful that his big brother Itachi stayed with him even after all that.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. A normal day

Itachi was called in the middle of a lecture about the roles of meta-humans throughout the ages.  
He picked up the phone immediately as he tried to quietly leave the lecture hall.

“Mr. Uchiha? This is the nurse from Saint Mary's high school”, a male voice spoke.  
“My brother?”  
“Yes... Would you be able to come here to pick him up? I’m afraid we can’t let him leave the nurse's office until his condition has been eased.”  
“Yes, I’ll be there in 30 minutes... Um... Is he..?”, Itachi swallowed.  
“He’s fine. No one has been hurt.”

Itachi went back in and grabbed his laptop and bag.  
“Mika, can you take notes for me? Family emergency.”, he whispered to the man sitting next to him.  
It can be quite useful to know a few people in your courses.  
“Sure but you owe me a hot chocolate.”  
Itachi nodded and went on his way.

…

When he arrived at the school it was recess and he had to make his way through waves of students to get inside.  
Some idiot was screaming at a kid with bright hair in front of the main entrance, insults rained from him to them and back and they were certainly not the harmless kind.  
Itachi sighed as he passed them, normally he would say something when hearing homophobic slurs but Sasuke was more important, as he always was.  
Maybe he’d tell a teacher though, he was pretty sure that the boy who said them was in one of Sasuke's classes, after all.

“Ah, Mr. Uchiha! It’s good that you're here!”, the nurse exclaimed when he saw him, he was standing outside the nurse's office and talking to a teacher.  
Itachi nodded towards the man and walked past him, into the nurse's office.

A broken voice was the first sign of his little brother’s presence, “Nii-san..?”  
“It’s ok now, I’m here…”  
Itachi walked past the divider to the bed his brother sat on.

Little Sasukes raven hair had been bleached out into a lifeless grey, his skin had odd red and grey spots adorning it, and his once petite hands had been turned into claws.  
No, wings had built themselves out this time, the boy's control had gotten better over the years.

Sasuke's ‘condition’ had made both Uchiha’s life pretty hard over the past 6 years.  
The condition in question was not actually a medical issue, it was a curse.  
A curse placed on him by an overzealous magic-user back in japan.

Itachi sat down beside his brother.  
“Is it bad?”  
Sasuke shook his head and shifted closer to Itachi, who wrapped an arm around him.  
“Todays a good day, I’m fully in control”, the younger elaborated.  
“Not entirely… or else you wouldn’t need me here…”  
“ And here I was, proud of myself...Spoilsport.”, Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke had been cursed to transform into a mindless monster over time but as long as he had his humanity the curse could not fully consume him.  
If it was up to the man who had cursed Sasuke, the younger would have killed Itachi and become a puppet for the magic-user but Sasuke managed to fight against the man's control long enough to get away with his family.  
The further away they were the less control the man exuded, the clearer Sasuke's head became when he transformed.

Still, the distance was not a guarantee for Sasuke's sanity while transformed.  
Often times Sasuke would be in a trance while he transformed open to any suggestion thrown at him, other times he would become aggressive and lash out at everyone around him.  
Honestly, the worst part was when he transformed in the middle of the night, haunted by nightmares and slashing about with his claws.  
Itachi had gained quite a few scares because of that but in the grand scheme of things, it didn’t matter to the oldest.

A loved one's presence helped Sasuke immensely when he needed to calm down and reverse the transformation.  
On really good days Sasuke was able to do so alone but today was not one of them.  
With Itachi around, however, it only took a few minutes till the transformation back into a normal boy started.  
The first thing to go were his claws, then his hair changed color, and finally, the odd pattern on his skin retracted to his back.

“Do you think you can go back to class?”  
“There are only about 30 minutes left, I’d rather go home with you…”  
“Very well…”


	2. A awful night

Itachi woke up next to his brother in bed.  
The fact that they shared a bed was purely for safety because of Sasuke's night terrors, he needed to be close by just in case.

Sasuke's sleeping form would always calm the older.  
Even when nightmares claimed the older, waking to the soundly asleep Sasuke was a blessing.

Itachi got up and walked over to the window to let in some fresh air, only to be startled by a loud noise from the street below.  
The brother's apartment was on the 6th floor of an old and somewhat rundown apartment building downtown, it wasn’t unheard of for some idiot to start a fight or to brake the speed limit but that didn’t sound like either.  
Itachi sighed as he leaned out of the window to take a look.  
Inwardly praying that he wouldn’t get involved in some metahuman shenanigans.

A brightly purple shining person flew by the window and nearly hit him.  
Sometimes… Sometimes Itachi regretted fleeing to the US, Europe was less accepting of public displays of metahuman powers but that did have its upsides.  
Reluctantly he looked up after the brightly shining person and saw it engaging a giant bird in battle.  
Not long after a yellow fellow followed up there and tied to a rope a familiar face was flown up too; the cities famed vigilante hero Moon-nighter.

Their eyes meet and Moon-nighter raised a hand as if in greeting.

So these two glowing teens seemed to be his new comrades, Itachi had heared about him getting a team together though he had no idea why.  
Moon-nighter had had a good run for the past 2 years of protecting the city all alone.

Now that Itachi thought about it something was familiar about the vigilante…  
Sadly he had no time to dwell on it, a metahuman fight means danger, best to wake up Sasuke just in case they need to flee.

“Nii-san..?”, The younger murmured as he was shaken awake.  
“Meta’s are fighting outside, want to get out of here or watch?”  
“Yes...”  
“That’s less than helpful…”

In theory, they were safe in the building, Moon-nighter was known for protecting civilians, especally children and his new companions would no doubt share his in his heroisem but in practice, everything could happen and only a shelter was a garantee for safety.  
The next one was only a couple of blocks away but the tired little Sasuke was certainly not up for going there without making some noise that would alert whatever the heroes were fighting.

“I’m makeing tea, if anything happens we’re out of here, understood?”  
Sasuke nodded and wobbled to the window to take a look at the scene above.  
“I thought Moon-nighter couldn’t fly…?”  
“Pretty sure he can’t… I think he’s only up there because of that yellow vigilante…”, Itachi replied from the kitchen.

Sasuke watched transfixed as the glowing vigilantes and Moon-nighter flew around the mounstres bird, dealing out wihle dodging as best as they could.

The kettle was slowly heating up, two mugs with teabags were already placed on the kitchen counter.  
Itachi got out his little magic kit, in theory, anyone could work magic even if it was hard to control. The older Uchiha himself could barly make barries and charms but it should be enough to protect them.  
“I’m not staying here without some precautions, will you help me? Sasuke?”  
The boy was drawn away just as the rope holding Moon-nighter snapped and send him into the open window.  
Sasuke was knocked over by the vigilante flying into the flat.

“Fucking hell….”, Moon-nighter mumbled as he got back up.  
Itachi let the magic kit fall and ran over to his brother.  
“Sasuke!”

“Oh, shit! Kid are you ok?”, The vigolante bend down and examind the younger brother just as Itachi did frantickly, he should be fine but the red and grey markings spreading over his skin could mark disaster.  
Had the shock triggered the curse?  
“I need to get back out there, you should get to the nearest shelter, I think it’s number 52 on Wayne Street”, Moon-nighter shouted as he got out another rope and leaped through the still open window.

Sasuke convulsed painfully on the floor as the awful pattern enveloped more and more of his skin, his hair grew lighter with each second, and finally, the younger started to claw at the ground trying desperately to keep himself from transforming.  
"Sasuke, it's ok- I'm here.", The older tried to calm him even while panic was evident in his voice.  
Itachi finally swallowed and drew the younger, still laying there, claws in the wooden floor, into his arms.

Itachi couldn't help but flinch when Sasuke's claws sunk into his back.  
"I'm...- Nii-san…s-sorry...", the younger was sobbing in his arms.  
Sasuke screamed as he lost control.

Itachi loathed what he did next but it had to be done.

…

Moon-nighter slumped next to his yellow and black-clad comrade on the roof of a building not too far from the brothers.  
He was exhausted, he was not made to fly this much was clear...

The chimaera had been knocked out and the police were kind enough to detain it in a metahuman holding cell.

Moon-nighter was not one to abendond those he affected in some way, the kid he kind of feel on looked ok but that weird skin condition was bothering him.  
He heaved himself back up.  
Gold Star, his new teammate deserved a break after flying him around for the majority of the fight.

"Hey Velvet!", he shouted across the rooftop to the young teen in purple and black, Velvet Star turned towards him.  
"Please tell me it's important…", they too were exhausted.  
"It is."

…

When the heros returned to the brothers they found two bloodied figures on the floor.

"What the hell…"  
Moon-nighter was the first to go to the brother's side, he was used to seeing a lot of blood, unlike the newer vigilantes.  
"Can you hear me?"  
"Yes…", Itachi mumbled only half concouis.  
Itachi was holding onto his brother for dear life, his back had been bandaged but it was already bleeding through.  
The younger wasn't much better off, he was still transformed, he seemed even paler then before as if he had lost blood, the only grace seemed to be that the boy was unconscious.  
"We'll get you to the hospital, can you tell me what happened?", Moon-nighter gestured for his comrades help.

Velvet Star was already franticly typing 911 on their phone wihle Gold was up until then frozen on the spot, then they too hurried to the brother's side.

"A cures… complicated… not his fault…", Itachi got out.  
"Hang in there…", the vigilante said as he gestured to something Itachi couldn't quite see.


	3. What an embarrassing day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Dawn is NB and as such will be referred to as they.

Sasuke had always thought that vigilante heroes and licensed heroes were the coolest people, he wanted to meet one face to face but he was disappointed that the hero he met was the new vigilante Velvet Star and not Moon-nighter himself.

The vigilante stood before Sasuke’s hospital bed, mask still on, obscuring their entire face.  
It was a simple purple mask, the same tone as their dreadlocks and some of their clothes, the rest was neutral grey and black.  
The outfit showed off their stomach's dark skin in an odd display of an obvious vulnerability.  
From the outfit and voice, Sasuke couldn’t quite tell if he was dealing with a man or a woman, they were very androgynous.

“Are you feeling better? I have to apologize for my college, he’s still with the police and as such can’t be here. I’m his new teammate Velvet Star and this here is my twin Gold Star”, the masked vigilante spoke.  
The yellow vigilante came up from behind their twin and raised a hand in greeting.  
Gold Star looked much the same as Velvet Star, except that they wore yellow instead of purple and their yellowy-orange hair was free to show off its curls.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow,   
“Why are you guys still here? It must be like 3 am…”  
“ 4:35 am actually… they need you or your brother’s testimony for the police report, we’re only here because we’re needed too since we found you. “, Velvet replied.  
“AND, we wanted to check in on you! Common Velvet the boy had a hard night be nicer!”, Gold Star cut in.

At that Sasuke smiled, it’s good to know that at least one vigilante cares.

They continued to talk for a bit until a policewoman came in to take the testimonies,  
Sasuke's stomach turned.

...

Itachi woke up in a hospital bed, feeling rather good considering his state.  
His younger brother had taken a seat near his bed, his head resting on the blanket next to Itachi's hand.  
"Mh... Nii-san…"  
The older relaxed visibly after he noticed the younger.  
His brother was safe and the raven hair was back, they would be alright for a little while.

The world was always at peace for a little while after one of these incidents.  
Even if Itachi had to hurt Sasuke just the night before.

Itachi had slammed the younger's head against the bedpost, which should have knocked him out but didn't deter the younger from digging harder into Itachi's back.  
The elder had to wrestle Sasuke for another chance to knock him out and sadly only after half the apartment was covered in blood did he finally succeed.

The older sighed audibly, a hand absentmindedly stroking through Sasuke's spiky hair.

He knew Sasuke wouldn't blame him for it, yet Itachi still blamed himself.  
He didn't need to be so brutal with the younger…

Unbeknownst to Itachi, his brother was thinking along similar lines, blaming himself for something he had little to no control over.

…

Sasuke missed another two days of school because of the whole debacle.  
What would their mother say?  
Oh wait, Sasuke knew what'd she say and was incredibly glad that Itachi didn't tell her while they were on video chat.

Their mother called at least once a week and sent packages full of things she thought useful once a month.

The things she thought useful were… odd to say the least. She often sent Japanese books, mostly textbooks of all things.  
In her mind it was so her sons wouldn't forget where they came from, in actually Sasuke rarely opens any of them, and neither did Itachi.

When Sasuke opens one it was to laugh at the bad English and phrasing no human being would ever use.

Honestly, the brother's English wasn't exactly great when they first arrived here.  
Itachis was good enough to communicate but Sasuke… he barely understood anything and barely anyone understood him.  
The younger even had to take extra classes to improve his English just so he could eventually go to a normal school.

Of course, everything had worked out and Sasuke was pretty fluent now, sometimes he had hangups and couldn't remember a specific word in one language but the other, or he would mutter Japanese under his breath to make sure he could make room for his anger without anyone knowing.

Sasuke hated it when some idiot in class would make fun of his accent or pronunciation, it was nowhere near as bad as they tried to make it out!

…

Sasuke was fuming.

After another round of this stupid guy named Jeff making fun of him, Sasuke got up and left the class.  
The teacher didn't notice amidst the chaos, he was a substitute who had no idea what he was doing.

Saint Mary's high school was one of 5 high schools in Central City, it was by far the most welcoming towards metahumans who had difficulties with their abilities, like Sasuke.  
As part of this metahuman support structure, they have an area for metahumans who can fly to take off and land on.

When he wanted to be alone Sasuke would go up to the roof and take a seat there.  
Today was no exception.

He could see quite a lot of Central City from there, the nearby train station, Goethe park, and of course the skyscrapers of the city's skyline.  
Sasuke dangled his feet off the edge, took a deep breath, and relaxed.

It was nice here.  
Peaceful even, despite the noisy city all around.

His thoughts drifted away from the school, how was Itachi doing?  
Was he alright?  
Sasuke had really hurt him the other day…  
The mere thought turned his stomach…  
Despite what Itachi thought Sasuke's memories were clear even when he lost control, he knows how deep the wounds where his claws had caused.

Sasuke was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice when someone approached him.  
“You ok there?”, a voice asked from right behind him.  
He flinched.

“Did you have to scare the living daylights out of me!?”, he nearly screamed as he turned around.  
A dark-skinned teen with blonde curly hair, shaved on one side stood before him, Sasuke couldn’t tell if it was a man or woman.  
Hadn’t he seen something like that recently?

“Sorry, I was just wondering what you’re doing up here, I just flew in a little late…”, they said rather shily, holding up a bandaged arm.  
“That sucks… Guess coming to school anyway’s good for grades or something…”  
The teen gestured to the space next to Sasuke, as if to ask if they’d be allowed to sit there.  
Sasuke nodded and made a little more space.  
They sat down beside him.

“If only that could save them…”, they sighed in an overly dramatic fashion.  
Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“I’m Sasuke Uchiha, I’m a freshman.”  
“Dawn Dubois, I think we have English together actually…”  
Well, that was embarrassing.

“Shit, sorry… I don’t really know anyone around here...”  
“Hey, It’s ok. I’m not complaining or anything”, they shrugged.  
“So… You up here to sulk?”, they grinned, “Girl troubles?”  
“I wish…”, it wasn’t even a lie, Sasuke wasn’t into girls but some days he really wished he could just be straight, it would make so many things easier.  
“Some asshole was really annoying the crap out of me and the substitute teacher sucks”  
"Guess I'll have to stay here, then…", they grinned.

Dawn was nice and they continued to chat for a while.

…

Sasuke walked home alone Dawn had to fly in a completely different direction after all.  
Itachi was still recovering and as such had stayed home.

When he arrived Itachi was reading a textbook on the couch, taking notes on a small notepad all the while.

" 'tachi…", the younger was rather annoyed, "You're supposed to rest!"  
"I don't see what your problem is, I am resting.", the older replied.  
"Schoolwork isn't resting! Give me that stupid expensive book!"  
"No."  
"Yes!", Sasuke stumped over there and tried to take it but being small, Itachi could just stand up and hold the book up.  
Sasuke stretched himself out as far as he could go and even jumped to boot, yet still failed to reach the book.  
Still, he tried again and again.  
The older couldn't help but laugh.

Sasuke's frustration only fed Itachi’s joy at teasing his little brother.  
Finally, the younger seemed to give up and gave a rather cute pout.  
Itachi’s smile widened as he let his arm come down, “May, may you already gave up, huh?”  
Sasuke made a grab for the book and stuck out his tongue, “Nope!”, too bad he couldn’t get Itachi with this and soon found himself turned around on the couch, one arm in an awkward position on his back.  
Itachi could just press the arm up and hurt Sasuke but they were just joking around  
, no need to get violent.  
“Fine… You win…”, Sasuke mumbled, masking the panic in his voice quite successfully.

Honestly, coming close to Itachi and play-fighting terrified Sasuke, his curse had acted up once before during a play-fight and he had nearly hospitalized his brother.  
Him being a hormonal teenager, which just so happened to be very gay wasn’t helping either.  
In moments like this it didn’t feel like it was his big brother on top of him but like a man on top of him, a man dominating little Sasuke.  
The mix of anxiety and excitement was one of the worst and the best feelings Sasuke had ever known.

In the end, Sasuke made a rather shameful trip to the bathroom a couple of minutes after he was let go and Itachi resumed his work.  
His brother wouldn’t notice but Sasuke knew and that was somehow worse.


	4. Good times

Itachi knew what was going on in their apartment at any given time, he needed to. If Sasuke's curse was acting up all of a sudden he needed to know where he was and if there was anything he could harm himself or others with.

As such he was aware of the oddly long trips to the bathroom his brother partook in.  
He wasn't surprised, at least not really, Sasuke was a teenager after all.  
Still, he wonders a little sometimes, especially when the timing seemed... off.  
Maybe they'd just had a playfight or Itachi had just come out of the shower when Sasuke caught a glimpse and proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom for the next 30 minutes…  
It was odd, to say the least.

Itachi hoped that it was just because the younger had some attraction to men and not any towards himself…  
He wouldn't know how to react and the fact that this thought still crossed his mind made it even worse somehow.

He was ok with Sasuke being gay or bi-sexual or some such but he certainly wasn't with... other implications...

…

The older has always had a certain protective attitude towards his brother, one of their cousins even made it into a meme in the good forsaken family group chat.

'I've only had Sasuke for a day and a half but if anything happens to him, I'd kill every last one of you and then myself.'

Itachi rolled his eyes and picked up his phone to tease Shisui in retribution.

Shisui was right though, Itachi's love was very intense, he wanted to protect Sasuke, he would kill for him and he would die for him.  
It wasn't even a 'spur of the moment thing', Itachi would plan a massacre if it meant his brother's safety… or his happiness.

He would do anything even…  
If Sasuke really felt that way towards him he would...  
No, he wouldn’t even think about it, it was forbidden and wrong, and thinking of it - acknowledging that it was there would give it power, it would make it real.

Itachi sighed and decided to check on Sasuke, maybe he could help with his homework.  
Dinnertime was also approaching and he wasn't sure what to cook for the two of them.

… 

Sasuke knew that his brother wasn't the type of man to have many lovers but sometimes he still wondered why.  
Had his brother given up on relationships because he had to take care of Sasuke?  
His brother had had his last relationship back in Japan, almost 6 years ago with a cute girl from school he never seemed entirely comfortable with…

Sasuke didn't notice that he had just ruined a perfectly good worksheet with his scribbles.  
He sighed and threw the paper in the trashcan and gave up on homework for the day to hang out with his brother.

At school the next morning he copied Dawn's work much to their sibling's dismay.  
“I’m just saying that you should help him and not just let him copy the work.”, they sighed.  
Dawn's sibling, or what Sasuke assumed to be their sibling, looked remarkably similar, except that their hair and eyes were purple and they had dreadlocks instead of the curly hair Dawn had.  
“This is the most boring homework in the universe... I’d rather die'', Dawn replied and gave Sasuke the worksheet.

The moment Sasuke sat down in class next to them it hit him like a truck.  
The new vigilantes Gold Star and Velvet Star were black teenagers, twins, incredibly androgynes and had respectively; purple and blond hair, his classmate and their sibling shared the same goddamn traits, how likely was that!?  
Either they won the coincidence lottery or he was friends with a vigilante hero.

He couldn’t help but stare at Dawn.  
Should he… Should he just ask them?

What are you supposed to do when you know a hero’s civilian identity???  
Obviously, keep it a secret but like… How do you tell someone you know and that you're not a threat??

Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice how much time had passed until Dawn asked him to eat lunch with them and their friends.

"Sasuke? Hey! Are you even there? I mean it's cool if you wanna eat alone and all but dang, an answer would be nice…", they raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.  
"What- No, it's fine! I'm sorry, I was lost in thought…"  
"You could use a break from overthinking, bet Amy'll manage to cheer you up", with that they led the way to the cafeteria.

Sasuke had met Amy once before, she was a friend of Dawn's too, she seemed a little shy but was otherwise very nice.  
It was also nice to know someone he could see eye to eye with, literally.  
She was of average height for a girl of European descent, while Sasuke was pretty short for a guy mainly because of his heritage but it was still frustrating.

He could spot Dusk and Amy from the other end of the cafeteria, the purple dreadlocks and Amy's light blue hair made it easy.

"Heya!", Dawn ran towards them, followed by Sasuke who didn't want to be left alone.  
Dusk raised a hand in greeting.  
"Hi, Dawn. Hi… um... Sasne?"  
"Sasuke", he corrected.  
"Sorry, I'm not good with names. Good to see you again, Sasuke!", Amy smiled shyly.  
Dawn was right Amy was a ray of sunshine and that did put a small smile on his face.

Sasuke's lunch stood out on the table, Dusk and Dawn had sandwiches, Amy had a salad but Sasuke had a homemade bento.  
Rice Balls, tamagoyaki, and a few pickled veggies filled the box.

"Isn't cold rice kinda icky?", Dawn asked.  
"Nah, wanna try? It's really good, my brother made it."  
Dawn's eyes lit up and they started to grin at Dusk.  
"I'm not making you lunch", they deadpanned back.  
Dawn sighed and took the rice ball Sasuke offered and munched away.

It was kind of fun, he liked hanging out with them, even if basically only saw them at school.  
It's been a while since he had had good friends.

Itachi picked him up after class.

Things were going really well for the younger.  
No incidents for 2 weeks, he had found some friends and his brother had mostly recovered from the last incident.

Of course, it couldn't stay that way for long.


	5. A curious night

Itachi awoke in the middle of the night to an empty bed.  
He sighed and got up, leaving Sasuke alone couldn't be a good idea.

After looking around it was clear that he could only be in the bathroom.  
Again the older sighed and knocked on the door, “Sasuke? Are you alright?”  
“Y-yes! No, need to worry!”  
Sasuke sounded panicked, which Itachi hoped was just a symptom of being caught at the wrong moment.  
“Doesn’t sound like it…”  
If Sasuke would request it he would leave him alone, whatever was going on, Sasuke wasn’t mindless from the curse.

Itachi heard shuffling and steps towards the door, which made him pause.  
“You can come in but you have to promise me… that you won’t be mad!”  
“Sasuke, why would I be mad?”  
“Just promise me!”  
“Fine, I promise…”, the older sighed.

The door unlocked and ahead of white-grey hair came into sight.  
“Oh…”, that explained the panic and the-, “Are you hurt anywhere? Did you smash something while transforming?”  
Itachi quickly made his way inside, inspecting Sasuke's arms as they had gotten hurt in such incidents in the past.  
The pinkish skin, adorned with grey and red wrapping around it was unscratched, which calmed the older.  
“N-no, I didn’t smash anything…”

Sasuke's appearance made clear what had Sasuke so nervous soon after.  
The younger’s wings had built out and most likely ripped a piece of clothing, unlike most metahumans with wings Sasuke's wings formed at his side and connected to his arms, similar to the ‘wings’ a flying squirrel possessed.  
When they formed they were hard and even somewhat sharp before relaxing once they had fully come into reality, becoming little more than extra skin, of course, Sasuke's clothes tended to rip apart during this process.  
Wait, has Sasuke borrowed one of Itachi's shirts again?  
“One of my shirts?”  
“Yes…”, Sasuke looked down.  
“And you honestly believe I’d be mad?”  
“K-kind of? It was one of the super comfy ones…”  
Itachi sighed a little exacerbated, still, he was glad that his little brother was fine.

The elder had to reassure Sasuke that he was worth it and that he wasn’t mad that, yes, he wasn’t lying and no, Sasuke was still worth just about anything  
At the end of it, all Sasuke sat on the bathtub's edge, somewhat calmer than before.

Itachi’s eyes wandered over the younger's body, Sasuke's pale skin was adorned with red and grey spots wrapping themselves around him in an oddly decorative looking pattern.  
The grey covered a good chunk of Sasuke's throat and shoulders, within the grey red splattered out on top making it look like the pattern of a koi-fish.  
The pattern covered the entirety of Sasuke's back only to frame his side and vanish again.  
His arms and legs were wrapped in the pattern like a candy cane, only his face held uneven splotches covering his cheeks and creeping up to his left eye.  
The only piece of clothing covering him were his boxer shorts.  
He looked lovely.  
Absolutely stunning, Itachi couldn’t avert his gaze if he wanted to.

Honestly, he had already acknowledged that he thought his brother was pretty a long time ago but sometimes he could still get caught in his brother's beauty.  
Itachi wasn’t blind after all.

The older took Sasuke back to bed, the younger slowly transformed back in his arms.  
Still, Itachi wondered, why could only Sasuke captivate him in such a way?  
No one else did and Itachi was mostly sure that it had no sexual background.  
It shouldn’t have, no it couldn’t have.  
Itachi was surely asexual, everything up until now - except Sasuke - had pointed to it!

…

Sasuke's curse had been dormant for a few weeks but it returned as it always did.  
It’s awkward enough to wake up with a boner after a wet dream with a guy that looked a little too much like his brother but waking up with claws was another thing on top.

Even a few days later Sasuke was still feeling off.  
Why did the man in his dream have long black hair like Itachi’s?  
Sasuke was simultaneously curious and terrified over where those thoughts might lead.  
Were he knew it would lead.

…

A few days later Itachi had left the apartment in a hurry because he left his exam notes at a friend's house and he was already underprepared as far as he was concerned.  
Sasuke of course had told him that he would be alright on his own for a little while and that he would call if something happened.

Wich left the younger all alone with his thoughts.  
Curiosity overtook him and he went down the dreaded rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi believes himself to be asexual but turns out he's actually demisexual and just didn't get that until now lol  
> Honestly, he still doesn't understand because he refuses to acknowledge that there's more to his relationship with Sasuke ^^;


	6. A curious evening

Itachi was everything for Sasuke.  
He was his older brother, yes but he was also the only one who could calm Sasuke when he transformed.

The boy knew of other victims of Orochimaru's who were in the same state as him and many of them could only reverse the transformation in the arms of their spouses.  
At first, the brothers had taken this information as 'you need someone you love' but that was not exactly right, from what Sasuke could tell it needed to be the most loved person in one's life…

Itachi was… he was more than just good-looking, he was gorgeous beyond belief and Sasuke had a hard time, not staring sometimes.  
Beyond that, he was a very attractive man in a different way, in the way that made Sasuke blush and had at least once before forced him into a cold shower.

All of this felt entirely too perfect.  
Sasuke already wanted to spend the rest of his life with Itachi but if he really was… his brother would hate him for it, wouldn't he?  
This was supposed to be disgusting, right?  
When Itachi was close to him, Sasuke was only ever anxious over the possibility of hurting his brother, never disgusted even when nature played a cruel prank on him.

What would he do if he had the chance to be with Itachi…?  
Sasuke indulged in his fantasy for a little while.

His brother who had just come out of the shower, his long hair open and wet.  
He wanted to feel how strong he was.  
Itachi could push him against the wall and hold him there, no problem.  
Would it feel good when their lips meet?  
Surely it would.

Sasuke was so engrossed in his fantasy that he didn't notice that Itachi had returned.  
The elder was eyeing Sasuke curiously, he was still laying on the couch where Itachi had left him but his eyes were closed and his cheeks a deep scarlet.  
He didn't seem to be sleeping but he wasn't entirely there either.  
Maybe he was daydreaming about a cute girl or perhaps a guy?  
Itachi chuckled as he got his school laptop and went on his way to the bedroom.

"Nii-san... Mh…", Sasuke moan as his fantasy escalated.

Itachi turned around slowly eyeing Sasuke with worry now.  
Had Sasuke…?

The older man made a little show of 'coming home' and pretend he hadn't been there to hear his little brother moan his name.

…

Itachi managed to avoid the rabbit hole of his brother's attraction for months.  
Things were seemingly going fine.  
Itachi had aced his exams, Sasuke grades were good and since he had found friends in school and joined the basketball club he seemed to smile a lot more.

The only thing was an incident at school where the blond kid Sasuke was friends with had to restrain him after he transformed randomly.

That was until the news reported on the vigilante Velvet star being kidnapped by a monster.  
Sasuke suddenly became extremely nervous and worried and Itachi had difficulty placing why.  
His brother had only met the vigilante once and their comrades were certainly already on their way to save them.  
Still, Sasuke was a nervous wreck and all Itachi could do was to stay by his side and offer his moral support.

In the middle of the night, Sasuke got a message on his phone Which seemed to calm him immensely.

Itachi took the liberty to take a look and found that one of Sasuke's school friends, a teenager with purple hair, had written that they were ok and not to worry.  
… oh  
Sasuke was friends with the vigilante and their twin.

…

A week later the headlines in central city read 'hero license acquired; vigilantes now real heroes!' all over.  
The same day Sasuke stayed home from school because of an incident with his curse only to be dragged out of the house by Dusk and Dawn.

It was odd enough that when the doorbell rang Sasuke found Dawn on the other end of the speaker, had he ever told them where he lived?  
Then again they had been there once before, even if it was as Gold star and not Dawn Dubois.  
“Heya~, can we come in? Dusks with me”  
“Um… Sure, I’m in apartment 226”, with that he pressed the button to let them into the building.

Sasuke opened the apartment door still wrapped in a blanket for comfort.  
“Still sick?”  
Sasuke nodded.  
“Well, um… So we know this guy who might be able to help you… With you know the curse-thing….”  
Dawn nervously looked at their twin, hoping for support.

...

"I told you we can't go without my brother!"  
Sasuke wouldn’t leave to meet some suspicious sounding person that would most likely do some weird ritual with him, he would never!  
"But it's important!", Dawn shouted back.  
"I won't leave without him!"  
Dawn was about to reply when their twin cut in,  
"Alright, alright… Dawn, let's leave for today, I'm sure Vic won't mind."  
"It's important though…. Sasuke! You have to promise to come with us to Vic someday!"  
"I don't even know who 'Vic' is but I guess… Alright, I promise", Sasuke smiled and oddly enough both twins returned the smile.

The next time they’d ask him he’d take Itachi with him and as long as he was around everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize that none of the chapter titles make sense, but I won't stop MUHAHAHAHA


	7. A lovely night

Itachi came home after university, his little brother was still there as the boy had a day off school because of a teacher conference.  
He had expected a lot of things, Sasuke on the couch watching Netflix or studying or sleeping.  
He had not expected a half nacked Sasuke rummaging the fridge.

It seemed like Sasuke had just come out of the shower so it was not unusual for him not to wear a shirt yet but something was different.  
Sasuke looked good but he didn't just look good.  
His brother had always been attractive but something was off.  
As if reality was slightly shifted to the left.  
As if he was seeing something he didn't before...  
He, his brother didn't just look good… he looked… for the lack of a better word 'kissable'.

Itachi's eyes were focused on Sasuke, he didn't even notice how a blush spread over his cheeks or how Sasuke noticed said blush.

Sasuke was a beautiful boy he wanted to kiss, Itachi wanted to kiss every inch of him...

…

The feeling that Sasuke was 'kissable' - it was the only way Itachi could call it - didn't waver or leave.  
It stayed and Itachi was half tempted to find out what it really meant, of course, he refused himself.

It took a few days before it hit him, he found Sasuke attractive - not just aesthetically - like any gay man would another man.  
He tried not to get too close to his brother for a while only to realize that it was no use anyway after an incident with Sasuke's curse.

…

Sasuke knew.  
He knew the way his big brother looked at him.  
He knew why it made his heart flutter.  
He was in love… and it seemed so was Itachi.  
They couldn't, they were brothers, the blood they shared didn't just make it illegal but immoral as well.  
So Sasuke continued on as he had for years, just being a good little brother.

…

Itachi didn't understand but on some level, he knew.  
He knew the way Sasuke would look at him, he knew what he himself felt.  
He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sasuke but not just as brothers, as they'd previously been.  
Still, he denied himself.

...

The brothers had made a habit of video chats with their parents every week.

This one seemed to normal, their mother asked about school, their father about more general life things.

Sasuke got up after they had said their goodbyes and Itachi followed him forgetting to close the call.  
Their mother's voice caught the brothers off guard.

"You know… I'm glad they get along. I remember how worried I was when we adopted Itachi…", she reminisced.  
"You WHAT?", Both brothers were utterly shocked, coming back to the laptop.

Their mother obviously caught swallowed.  
The cat was out of the beg.

Apparently, Itachi had been adopted as their parents were believed to be infertile only to have a child of their own a few years later.

…

After the call Itachi sat back on the couch, this was a little much…  
It's not that he hadn't thought that something had been off, the only similarity between himself and his parents was his dark straight hair, something not exactly uncommon among Asians.

When his eyes met Sasuke's, the younger basically jumped on his lap, knocking him back.  
Sasuke held onto him as if for dear life.

Itachi wasn't his brother, well he was but they didn't share blood.  
They could...   
They could…!

Sasuke looked up at him their lips only inches apart.

Itachi understood and leaned in to finally connecting their lips.

The older had kissed people before but never had he felt something like this.  
Sasuke's warmth was everything, Sasuke's lips tingled softly on his own, Sasuke….  
So soft and sweet, it was his everything.  
He could not but hold Sasuke tight.

The younger felt something similar, Itachi was his everything and he felt like he never wanted the kids to end.

…

When it finally ended the two simply stared at each other.

They came to a wordless understanding.

This was it, this was what they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly done~

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might wonder why this is tagged with 'naruto'/'original work', that is because this takes place in a world I'm working on for a project.  
> I will work in more info about the world this takes place in and the way it differs from ours over time, I don't want to dump all of the law on the reader in one go.


End file.
